


Ablenkungsmanöver

by luthien82



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Deutsch | German, M/M, Outer Space, Power Dynamics, Science Fiction, sort of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Männer. Ein kaputtes Raumschiff. Eine etwas andere Art der Motivation. Kurz gesagt: Porn in Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablenkungsmanöver

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich geschrieben als Wichtelgeschichte im [Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel](http://schreiberwald-und-lesewinkel.phpbb8.de/wichteln-2011-f37) für **Ria**. Nachdem ich seit gut fünf Jahren nicht mehr auf Deutsch geschrieben habe, war das hier eine interessante Erfahrung.
> 
> **Prompt:** Original, m/m oder f/f, Wenn Sifi, dann soll es auf einem Raumschiff spielen, wenn Fantasy, dann auf einer Burg. m/m oder f/f sind schon zusammen, aber nur heimlich (Grund darf man sich ausdenken) und kämpfen um jede gemeinsame Minute. Kann gerne weihnachtlich sein, muss aber nicht unbedingt.

* * *

"Du verfluchte Drecksschüssel. Wenn wir nicht schon im Weltall wären, würd ich dich hochkantig dort hin schießen!"

Commander Thomas Charles Bennett, Erster Offizier der U.C.E. Odyssee, konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er die Flüche aus dem Maschinenraum hörte. Eines musste man ihrem Chefingenieur lassen: er war definitiv nicht um Worte verlegen.

Tom Bennett war seit zehn Jahren im Dienste des U.C.E.-Raumfahrtskaders. Er war Anfang dreißig, gute 1,85m groß, hatte blaugraue Augen und dunkles Haar. Er galt generell als gutaussehend, doch Tom war nicht wirklich eitel. Er fand seine Nase zu groß und seine Hände zu schmal, aber er mochte sein Lächeln und wusste es einzusetzen.

Während er seinen Weg durch die engen Gänge fortsetzte, wünschte er sich, die Zukunft wäre nur ein bisschen mehr wie in den alten Science-Fiction-Aufzeichnungen beschrieben: breite Korridore, hohe Decken, Turbolifte, Türen, die sich von allein öffneten; generell zumindest ein bisschen Luxus und Komfort. Die Realität erinnerte mehr an den Alltag auf einem U-Boot aus dem 20. Jahrhundert: enge, metallene Gänge, Schlafkojen, die man sich zu zweit oder gar zu viert teilen musste, Leitern, mit denen man von Deck zu Deck kam, und Türluken, die man durch ein Drehrad selbst öffnen und schließen musste.

Die Menschheit hatte es zwar geschafft, Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu brechen, aber in Sachen Komfort oder Dienlichkeit war die Raumfahrt immer noch in Zeiten der Raumstation MIR gefangen. Wenigstens das Essen war halbwegs passabel.

Je näher Tom dem Maschinenraum kam, desto lauter wurde der konstante Strom aus wüsten Beschimpfungen und Flüchen. Sie waren zweifellos alle für das Raumschiff bestimmt, das sich seit gestern hartnäckig weigerte, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Dieser Umstand war auch der Grund, warum Tom sich gerade durch die engen Gänge im Inneren des Schiffs schlängelte: er brauchte ein Update, und zwar schleunigst.

Ja, beim Totalausfall hatte es auch die Kommunikationseinheit entschärft. Sämtliche Korrespondenz musste derzeit zu Fuß erledigt werden. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Tom einen Fähnrich geschickt, aber das hier war ein spezieller Fall.

Tom bog um die Ecke und blieb beim Anblick von Lieutenant Peter Eugene McIntyre, Chefingenieur ihres Raumschiffes, in der offenen Luke zum Maschinenraum stehen. Er steckte bis zur Hüfte im Stahlmantel ihres Antriebs und schimpfte dabei im breitesten schottischen Akzent wie ein Rohrspatz vor sich hin. Amüsiert lehnte sich Tom mit der Schulter an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust, um seinen Chefingenieur einen Moment bei der Arbeit zu beobachten.

Die meisten Menschen an Bord nannten ihn Peter oder Pete. Tom jedoch nannte in Gene. Es hatte als Scherz angefangen. Als Tom ihn das erste Mal so nannte, wäre Pete beinahe an die Decke gegangen und hatte irgendetwas von alten Männern und schottischen Albernheiten gemurmelt. Tom war fasziniert davon, wie sehr sich ein Mensch über einen Spitznamen aufregen konnte, und tat es deshalb immer wieder. Nicht ständig, zumindest nicht am Anfang. Nur, wenn er eine Reaktion aus ihm herauskitzeln wollte.

Eine Reaktion bekam er immer. Gene beschimpfte ihn mit den kreativsten Phrasen, die selbst Tom manchmal die Röte ins Gesicht trieben. Gene war es dabei vollkommen egal, dass er es bei Tom technisch gesehen mit seinem Vorgesetzten zu tun hatte - wobei die Ingenieurabteilung weitestgehend autark war und sich nur insoweit dem Captain und seinem Ersten Offizier unterwarf, wie es nunmal für ein Schiff üblich war - und hielt sich mit seiner Meinung nicht zurück.

Er hörte auf, sich gegen den Namen zu wehren, nachdem Tom ihn in Genes Nacken flüsterte, während er ihn das erste Mal vögelte.

Ihre Beziehung war - schwierig, um es milde auszudrücken. Beziehungen zwischen Crewmitgliedern waren zwar nicht verboten, doch es war allgemein bekannt, dass Paare sehr schnell auf verschiedene Schiffe versetzt wurden, sobald ihre Beziehung öffentlich wurde. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass, auch wenn Gene ihn nicht als solchen ansah, Tom sein Vorgesetzter war. Sie mussten ihre Liaison daher geheim halten und bei der Planung, wann und wo sie sich trafen, mit äußerster Vorsicht vorgehen. Leider bedeutete das, dass ihre Zeit zusammen ziemlich begrenzt war.

Tom hatte inzwischen Übung darin, Situationen zu erkennen und auszunutzen, in denen niemand misstrauisch wurde, wenn er sich selbst um etwas kümmerte, was unter normalen Umständen auch ein Untergebener hätte erledigen können. Wenn das Raumschiff nicht funktionierte und die Kommunikation ausgefallen war, er jedoch ein Update brauchte, wann mit der Lösung des Problems zu rechnen war, galt dies sicherlich als wichtig genug, dass sich der Erste Offizier selbst darum kümmern musste. Eine perfekte Situation also, die man ausnutzen konnte. Das Raumschiff hatte zwar Priorität - würde _immer_ Priorität haben - aber verdammt noch mal, er hatte seit drei Wochen keine Minute mehr mit Gene allein gehabt. Er nahm, was er kriegen konnte.

Und was für eine Minute es war. Gene beim Arbeiten zu beobachten war, vom Fluchen einmal abgesehen, eine Offenbarung. Gene arbeitete meist nur in seinem Unterhemd und seinen schwarzen Uniformhosen, und obwohl Ingenieure eher als farblose Geeks galten, war der Job an sich und ganz besonders auf einem Raumschiff extrem kraftaufwendig. Kurz gesagt: Genes Arme waren sehr nett anzusehen. Seine Muskeln spielten unter der Haut, während er schraubte und hämmerte. Der Anblick trieb Tom jedes Mal den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Gott, dieser Mann konnte Tom ohne Schwierigkeiten anheben und gegen eine Wand drücken, um ihm das Gehirn wegzuvögeln, ohne dabei auch nur einmal das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Tom richtete sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedankengang im Keim zu ersticken. "Wie läuft's?", fragte er und grinste, als Gene aufschreckte und sich den Kopf an irgendetwas im Inneren des Stahlmantels stieß.

"Verflucht nochmal, Tom, willst du, dass ich nen Herzinfarkt kriege? Schleich dich nicht so an!", blaffte Gene und wand sich aus seinem Stahlgefängnis, bis er Tom einen wütenden Blick zuwerfen konnte. Toms Grinsen wurde breiter, als er Genes zerzaustes Haar sah, das in alle Richtungen abstand. Gene erfüllte das Bild, dass die Menschen von Schotten hatten, ziemlich genau: rotes Haar, grüne Augen, groß mit breiten Schultern und einen Wortschatz, der selbst eine Hafenhure erröten lassen würde.

Gene war nur marginal größer als Tom, doch wesentlich kompakter gebaut. Er konnte verdammt furchteinflößend sein, wenn er wollte. Was außer Tom allerdings nur die wenigsten wussten: unter der harten Schale steckte ein weicher Kern. Klar, er fluchte wie kein anderer in der Flotte, aber entgegen des ersten Eindrucks war er nicht sonderlich aggressiv.

"Was willst du?", riss ihn Genes brummige Frage aus seinen Gedanken.

Tom wedelte mit seiner Hand in Richtung Antrieb. "Schon herausgefunden, was das Problem ist?"

Genes Miene wurde noch grimmiger, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch kam er auf die Füße und ging hinüber zu seinem Computer-Terminal. "Die Frage ist nicht, herauszufinden, was das Problem ist. Ich weiß seit vier Stunden, was das Problem ist."

Toms Augenbrauen schossen bei diesen Worten in die Höhe. Ehe er jedoch wütend werden konnte, fügte Gene hinzu: “Die Lösung unseres Problems ist das, was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Wir haben natürlich, zu niemandes Überraschung, nicht die richtigen Ersatzteile an Bord und ich muss mir irgendeine brillante Übergangslösung einfallen lassen, mit der wir zu irgendeiner Raumstation hinken können. Und ich hab es verdammt nochmal _satt_ , dass wir jedes Mal nur halb ausgestattet losfliegen. Ich bin kein verfluchter Zauberer!”

Bei diesen letzten Worten knallte Genes Faust gegen die Metallwand neben dem Computer. Tom, der Gene gut genug kannte, um zu erkennen, dass der andere Mann die Grenze seiner Geduld weit überschritten hatte, trat einen Schritt in den Maschinenraum, drehte sich um und schloss die Luke hinter sich. Als er das Rad drehte, um die Tür abzuschließen, zog er Genes Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

“Was zur Hölle tust du da? Ich hab keine Zeit, um dir ausführlich alles zu erklär-mmmpf!”

Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden. Tom trat drei Schritte auf ihn zu, legte Gene die Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn mühelos zu sich, um ihm mit einem Kuss den Mund zu verschließen. Gene, der niemals einfach so nachgeben konnte, versuchte Tom einen kurzen Moment noch von sich zu schieben, doch seine Abwehr verwandelte sich schnell in Kapitulation. Seine Hand krallte sich in Toms Uniformjacke, während er seinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge aggressiv in Toms Mund stieß. Er war frustriert und müde, und Tom wusste, dass er im Moment nur ein Ventil für diese Emotionen war, doch er würde sich bestimmt nicht beschweren. Gene war, selbst wütend und aggressiv, der beste Küsser, den Tom kannte.

Sie atmeten beide schwer, als sie sich endlich voneinander trennten. Gene nippte noch kurz an Toms Unterlippe, ehe er seine Stirn gegen Toms presste. Sein heißer Atem wehte über Toms Lippen, als er sagte: “Musst du das immer tun?”

“Was?” fragte Tom, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Gene seufzte und presste seine Stirn für einen kurzen Moment noch fester gegen Toms.

“Mich von meiner schlechten Laune ablenken”, sagte er schließlich.

Tom grinste. “Gene, ich hab noch gar nicht richtig _angefangen_.” Damit sank er ohne größere Vorwarnung auf die Knie und begann, Genes Uniformhose aufzuknöpfen. Gene sog überrascht die Luft ein und bewegte seine Hüften ein Stück von ihm weg. Tom sah auf, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

“Du nützt mir nichts, wenn du vor lauter Frustration mein Schiff auseinander nimmst”, erklärte er und sah nach unten, als der letzte Knopf endlich nachgab.

Gene lachte leise. “Du scheinst da was durcheinander zu bringen. Das hier ist nicht _dein_ Schiff. Es gehört den United Countries of Earth... oh _Gott_!” Sämtliche Worte versiegten, als Toms Zunge über die Spitze seines Schwanzes fuhr und ihn dann tief in den Mund nahm.

Genes Hand vergrub sich beinahe automatisch in Toms Haar, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, während Tom ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte. Er stöhnte, als Gene seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte und begann, den Rhythmus zu diktieren. Tom nahm das als gutes Zeichen, dass sein Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte.

Er leckte und saugte enthusiastisch an Genes Schwanz und genoss einen Moment den vertrauten Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, bevor er seine Hand hob und Genes Hoden zusätzlich massierte. Gene zuckte zusammen, verstärkte seinen Griff in Toms Haar und stöhnte leise. Tom wollte, dass Gene seine Arbeit vergaß; er wollte ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben und dann wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen; er wollte ihm die Zärtlichkeiten zukommen lassen, für die sie seit Wochen keine Zeit gehabt hatten. Also ließ Tom keinen Trick aus, ließ seinen Zeigefinger hinter Genes Hoden wandern und rieb dort leicht auf und ab, während er abwechselnd mit seiner Zunge über die Unterseite von Genes Schwanz leckte und dann an der Spitze saugte. Gene fing an zu keuchen und vor sich hin zu murmeln, abgehackte Sätze und Ermutigungen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er Gene genau da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. Seine Hüften bewegten sich in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen nach vorn und trieben seinen Schwanz tief in Toms Mund. Tom entspannte sich und ließ ihn so tief eindringen, wie er konnte. Er spürte regelrecht, wie jegliche Frustration langsam aus Genes Körper entwich und er seine Arbeit vergaß. Tom lächelte um Genes Schwanz, während er fest an ihm saugte und im Einklang mit ihm stöhnte, als die seidige Länge über seine Zunge glitt. Gene war nicht der einzige, der diese Art von Nähe zwischen ihnen vermisst hatte.

Als das Zittern in Genes Körper anfing, sah Tom unter seinen Wimpern hinweg zu ihm auf und begegnete Genes Blick. Er ließ von seinem Hoden ab und glitt zwei seiner Finger neben Genes Schwanz in seinen Mund. Genes Lippen öffnete sich in einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, dann befeuchtete er sie mit seiner und sah ihn fasziniert an.

“Tom”, murmelte er, hörte jedoch nicht auf, Toms Finger anzustarren, die zusammen mit seinem Schwanz rhythmisch in Toms Mund verschwanden. Der Anblick schien ihn zu fesseln, beinahe zu hypnotisieren. Er hob die Hand, die nicht in Toms Haar vergraben war, und presste seinen Daumen leicht in Toms Mundwinkel. Langsam glitt er aufwärts über Toms Wangenknochen, bis seine Wange in Genes Handfläche ruhte. Er biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe, als Tom seine Finger schließlich entfernte und ohne Umschweife zu Genes Hintern wandern ließ.

“Ohhh, _Scheiße!_ ” fluchte er und Tom grinste. Er rieb seine nassen Finger kurz auf und ab, dann suchte er erneut Genes Blick. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, ließ er seinen Mund besonders langsam und lasziv nach oben gleiten und schob seine Finger ohne Vorwarnung tief in Genes Körper.

Gene fluchte unterdrückt, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und kam. Tom ließ nicht von ihm ab, strich beruhigend mit seiner Hand über Genes Schenkel und brachte ihn langsam zurück in die Gegenwart. Als Gene schließlich aufhörte zu zittern, küsste Tom ihn kurz unter dem Bauchnabel und erhob sich langsam. Genes Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Tom konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen. Gene murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches in Toms Mund, ehe er seine Hand auf Toms Wange legte und den Kuss erwiderte. Er war nicht mehr ganz so hart und aggressiv wie zuvor.

“Soll ich dir zur Hand gehen?”, murmelte Gene gegen Toms Lippen, als sie sich schließlich trennten. Tom schüttelte den Kopf, nippte noch einmal kurz an Genes Unterlippe und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Er zog eine Grimasse, als seine Erektion sich schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose presste.

“Du reparierst erst mal mein Raumschiff”, sagte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Gene warf ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust.

“Immer noch nicht dein Raumschiff, Tom”, meinte er nonchalant. Tom verdrehte die Augen.

“Technisch gesehen hat Captain Lowel das Sagen, aber wir beide wissen ganz genau, _wem_ dieses Raumschiff tatsächlich gehört”, meinte er ruhig. “Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Besatzung seit Beginn unserer Mission keinen einzigen Befehl von ihm ernst genommen hat. Dieses Raumschiff mag dem Namen nach der U.C.E. und Captain Lowel gehören, aber wir wissen beide, _wer_ hier tatsächlich das Sagen hat.”

Genes Mundwinkel zuckten, was für Tom ein sicheres Zeichen war, dass Gene ihm zustimmte. Sie starrten sich noch einen langen Moment an, ehe Gene mit den Schultern zuckte und sich abwandte. “Ja, ja, ja. Du bist der Boss. Alles klar. Jetzt lass mich arbeiten. Diese Schüssel, die du so sehr liebst, wird sich nicht von allein reparieren.”

Tom grinste Genes Rücken an, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte. Seine Hände lagen bereits am Drehrad, als er, ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte: “Wenn du mein Schiff in vier Stunden wieder flott hast, kannst du heute Abend diese Sache ausprobieren, zu der du mich seit zwei Monaten überreden willst.”

Einen Moment war es beinahe totenstill, ehe Genes leises Lachen zu hören war. “Dann stell dich schon mal drauf ein, dass du heute Abend für niemanden außer mir zu sprechen bist. Dieses Baby wird in drei Stunden wieder fliegen.”

Tom grinste breiter. “Genau das wollte ich hören”, sagte er, öffnete die Tür, warf Gene einen letzten Blick zu und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zur Brücke. Er musste sich um die spätere Wachablösung kümmern und ein paar andere Dinge umarrangieren.

Offenbar hatte er heute Abend ein Date.

**\- Ende -**


End file.
